


You're not the only one who's afraid

by rosecoloredvoice (Cookidomo)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Present Tense, They're so cute together, tsukkiyama - Freeform, yamaguchi the pinch server
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7539880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookidomo/pseuds/rosecoloredvoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi's afraid, but he's not the only one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're not the only one who's afraid

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of Yamaguchi + Tsukishima feels :(

“What are you so afraid of?” Tsukishima asks, but it's not a question. He continues without an answer. “There's just you.”

“I...don't think- I'm not sure I can do it.”

“You're afraid of yourself.”

Yamaguchi's hands ball up into fists. “Yeah.”

“You don't have to be.”

“I know.” He replies, his words a whisper.

 _“You're not the only one who's afraid.”_ Tsukishima says, before walking away.

It takes Yamaguchi a moment. Afraid? He had never thought of the others that way- but maybe he ought to. Tsukishima, as cutting as he could be, always tells it as how he sees it, and that's what Yamaguchi admires about him.

It's Tsukishima's words that give him the courage to ask for another chance as the pinch server.

When five points are scored consecutively during the match against Aoba Josai and he feels the adrenaline flowing through him, he wonders what he was so afraid of in the first place.

Everyone congratulates him and Yamaguchi feels overjoyed- because he did it. He contributed, he helped and that counts for something. For him, at least.

“Nice serve, _pinch server_.” Tsukishima says, as he passes by.

Yamaguchi can't stop grinning.


End file.
